Ziamese Mountain Battle
Ziamese Mountain Battle is the second episode of the first season. Talroc & Orcul return to Arboria to report of Grimlon's increasing strength. They are ordered to head up Mount Alcatraz to the prison fort on top & liberate the League members who were overpowered by the prisoners & stop them from joining Grimlon. Plot After being Shanghaied & returning from Mexico, Talroc & Orcul go into the League of Magic headquarters to report the assaults they'd been inflicted upon in the last 24 hours. In the courtroom, they learn from the Grand Sorcerer Albus and the Council of Elders delegates Geracus, Caracos & Germos, that the national prison of Ziam, Mount Alcatraz, has been usurped & the guards have been killed. They are assigned to go up to the top of the mountain to the prison & re-establish control over the prison, which had been taken over by a band of dark wizard prisoners, led by Michael Desjardins, a 23 year old dark wizard who'd been convicted two years earlier for sexual assault, dark larceny, arson & magical abuse. The two climb the mountain & suffer horrible freezing temperatures near the top as they try to get around to the prison without getting caught. Talroc accidentally slips & falls into a river of thin ice, before he could drown, he is however saved by Sia, the goddess of water. Talroc learns that he is the son of Groc, god of rock, who'd been execrated by Grimlon eras before & she saved him as she is the wife of Groc. Talroc gets out of the river unharmed. Talroc & Orcul continue their climb to the top. They reach the peak & find the prison, well-guarded. To deal with the guard standing outside & to destroy the gate unseen, Talroc & Orcul get down on their knees behind a rock & Talroc uses a Exploding Charge Curse to blast the gate open. However, the explosion that kills the guard alerts the prisoners to the pair's presence & Stun them & hit them with Knock Out Hexes. They are then stripped of their wands & thrown into a dungeon. To get out, Talroc summons Sia in a cauldron of water & asks for advice how to get out & for protection. Sia kisses both of them & they are protected by her magic & are able to turn invisible. However, despite the fact that their protection lasts 12 hours, Sia only had enough magic to give them 1 hour as of the Anti-Magic Jinx set on the dungeon, which was draining her energy to the point she had to leave. The two turn invisible & hide on the sides of the door. The foolish guard comes in & looks at them, unable to see them & wonders if they're hiding & leaves the door open. While the guard was looking for the two, Talroc pickpockets their wands & the guard's wand off him & escape, slamming the door shut & Stunning him. The two attempt to escape out of the prison & return to the League of Magic & resend more wizards. However, an alarm has been raised that the two are on the loose & to make things worse, the pair had to wander through a crowd of people during a meeting with Desjardins & the invisibility wears off. In the ensuing skirmish, Desjardins summons the Dark Mark, which causes dark monsters to appear. Because Orcul has no experience with the Patronus Charm, while Talroc does, the dark monsters attack him & attempt to perform the Dark Kiss on him. Talroc saves them both & duels Desjardins. Desjardin's Killing Curse rebounds on him when Talroc overpowers the former. After succeeding in defeating Desjardins, the two apparate to Arboria & return in the night for their home. Category:Episode Category:Pre-War of Fire Category:Season 1 Characters *'Talroc:' - (Age: 18) Talroc is a member of the League of Magic, an organization of wizards to govern the universe. He is the master of his friend, Orcul & his brother, Ifghar & is the fifth greatest wizard in the universe while he trys to figure out how to defeat Grimlon as well as become Grand Sorcerer in the Council of Elders of the League. It is revealed he is a demigod as he is a direct son from Groc & a mortal named Mariella. *'Orcul:' - (Age: 16) Orcul is an unofficial member of the League of Magic as he is a member in training & is the apprentice of Talroc. He knows how to defeat fire monsters, but isn't ready to fight Grimlon directly. He is revealed to be a descendant from Mariena *'Grimlon:' - (Age: Amortal) (does not appear) Grimlon is the god of the element of fire. He sabotaged his brother Groc into getting the throne to be king, but was overpowered by Sia & became an outcast with his sisters & brother. The League of Magic targeted him as a threat to safety & intend to arrest him for his theological crimes & execrate him or commit deicide *'Sia:' - (Age: Amortal) Sia is the goddess of the element of water. She became queen of the gods when Groc was execrated by Grimlon into the darkest depths of the extinct Hadean remains deep in the Earth. She is also wife of Groc & saved Talroc when he was knocked into her element twice (given that Talroc is 18 & Groc was execrated eons before, it is possible that he is slowly recovering, but most of essence is stuck in Tartarus) *'Albus:' - (Age: 21) Albus is the Grand Sorcerer of the Council of Elders & is the leader of the League of Magic. He is a friend/enemy of Talroc & Orcul. He is the greatest wizard in the universe, explaining his position. *'Geracus:' - (Age: 20) Geracus the Hated is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Germos & Caracos, he is the second greatest wizard. *'Caracos:' - (Age: 20) Caracos the Mexican is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Geracus & Germos, he is the third greatest wizard. *'Germos:' - (Age: 19) Germos the Terrible is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Geracus & Caracos, he is the fourth greatest wizard *'Michael Desjardins:' - (Age: 23, Deceased) Michael Desjardins is a prisoner from Mount Alcatraz & is the leader of a prison gang & later the prison itself. He took over the prison & was fought & killed by Talroc himself & (unknowingly) his brother, Ifghar, which was how he ended up in Mount Alcatraz. Desjardins is the sixth greatest wizard in the universe. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Pre-War of Fire